


Repeat

by coral_dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kind of angsty, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reincarnation, but not really, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coral_dragon/pseuds/coral_dragon
Summary: Children of the Universe. One of the sun, one of the moon. Bound together for eternity, their lives forever on repeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually so proud of this piece of writing! There's basically no dialogue because I was experimenting with a new style, so it's more descriptive and 'magical' (???). Reincarnation klance AU I suddenly had a desperate urge to write.

Something always seems to get in the way. The universe likes to take away as much as it likes to give. It could be for a reason. It could be to keep balance, or it’s waiting until you need it the most. Who can say? The universe keeps it’s own council.

It gave the world two boys. One was like the sun, the other like the moon. Born side by side, to different mothers, they curled into each other. Three days later, it took them both away. Maybe the world wasn’t ready.

The didn’t leave though. They couldn’t disappear. That wasn’t the path they had before them. They came back, again and again, their hearts always connected somehow, even if they were half a world apart. Every time, they were compelled to seek out the other, although they didn’t understand.

But the world was still not ready for them. An accident, a war, an illness - lives cut short before they really began.

Only to repeat.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Lance’s first memory never felt like it was really his. It was a fantasy; a time that had never existed, or long since passed. It wasn’t even really an image, just a feeling, of water and calm, like hidden lagoons deep in untouched forests, rays of sunlight dappling over his skin. It was of comfort and connection.

It was always followed by a deep sense of loss; like someone had ripped half his soul from him and stolen away into blackness.

He had also always been prone to flights of fancy, apparently. A wild imagination, they said; a daydreamer. Running around as a child telling them he was an Egyptian slave, an Aztec priest, a thief in Medieval Britain, a Renaissance painter… The list went on. He was many people at once, and yet, none of them. It had been endearing to adults when he was a child, but he grew older and learnt to bury these personalities deep within his own mind.

It didn’t stop them parading through his dreams.

It was always through his own eyes, but he knew who he was every single time. Eventually, there was another thing he began to notice. Throughout so many of these, there was another face. Another boy. With silken black hair that glistened like a raven’s feathers, sad eyes that mirrored the night sky, and porcelain skin that seemed moonlit.

Sometimes his appearance was little more than a flash of hair through a crowd. But the times that they interacted… Lance loved those dreams the most. Hands linked as they ran through whatever scene it was, or laughing over food, or wrestling as children. The dream boy had kissed him once. He had been twelve, at it had been little more than a soft press of lips to his own. He hadn’t wanted to wake up. Unfortunately, he always did, and immediately feel a sense of intense longing that pulled tears from his eyes.

The problem was, not all of these dreams ended happily. Sometimes he wasn’t there at all, and Lance spent the night in fitful sleep, mentally reaching for a ghost of a feeling he couldn’t identify. Other times, they were torn from each other, screaming. Or Lance would watch the other die. Or Lance himself felt himself torn from his body - the dream suddenly ending. It varied, and Lance awoke from these sobbing and crying out a name he never remembered.

They were all just dreams though.

He shouldn’t be pining over dream boys.

During the day, Lance played the game of life. He played it well, even if it didn’t feel real. He played with his siblings, was a good child for his parents. He went to school, he did well, he made friends.

He tried to tell himself someone that didn’t exist couldn’t be missing.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Three days after his 15th birthday, a new student arrived at Lance’s school.

He had been restless all week. A buzzing of anticipation deep in his gut that got worse with each passing day. He didn’t know why he was so restless, or what he was looking forward to. He was so wound up that he barely took in the rumours and chatter.

It was lunchtime when they met. Or rather, Lance nearly ran into him, too distracted by his own thoughts to notice his surroundings. Looking up to apologise, his breath had caught in his throat. There was his dream boy, standing in front of him, face mirroring his shock and confusion. The new student turned and bolted without word.

He couldn’t even find it within himself to be mad. He understood the reaction all too well. To say the emotion that followed their meeting had been overwhelming was an understatement. A thousand lives worth of emotion; of pain, sorrow, joy, love, anger… They washed over him in unrelenting waves. He was drowning. He couldn’t breathe.

They found him curled in the hallway, fighting for air. An ambulance was called. He missed four days of school.

The Universe may have been trying to pull its usual trick. Trying to pull them apart once more through the agony of death. But even if he didn’t realised it, Lance had lived countless lives dancing to the same music.

He refused to play anymore.

Modern medicine and technology was starting to outwit the universe as well. The doctors worried as Lance, unconscious, railed against forces acting against him. Screaming, begging, ordering fate to let them be together this time.

_ Don’t take him from me. _

_ Don’t take me from him. _

_ Please. _

But their concern was short-lived. Lance recovered.

The next week he was back at school, quietly watching the new student without pressure. They had time. He would come to Lance. That was certain.

He did.

The dream boy caught his wrist a week later, after school had ended for the day, and pulled him to a hidden spot behind the science building. He said his name was Keith, and Lance said his.

_ This is going to sound weird- _

_ I know you. You were in my dreams. _

_...You were in mine. _

_ Who are we? _

_ Can I touch you? _

Their hands were mirrored as they raised them. Fingers brushed gently, hesitating, before interlocking.

The emotions slammed into Lance again, this time with images, and suddenly he couldn’t see. But Keith’s hand in his kept him grounded and from the way their grips tightened in synch, he knew they were experiencing the same thing.

Time passed. It could have minutes, or hours, or days. Who was Lance to know, or care? When he opened his eyes again, his forehead rested against Keith’s and he felt a sense of calm. Maybe the part of him that had always been missing would come back. Not right away, no. They didn’t fully understand yet, their minds still technically too young. It wasn’t sudden memories, they still didn’t really know. They just knew they were supposed to be near each other.

_ Together? _

_ Together. _

It would take time. But they had time, right?

They didn’t.

They had three months.

Three months before the universe acted up again. They refused to die, it had learnt that much. But it could separate them.

Keith’s family situation changed. They had to move again. They took Keith with them, kicking and screaming, desperate to stay close to Lance. It was no use; they were cut off. Another month, and they had lost each other again, all contact stolen from them. Doomed to search and wander once more.

Unfortunately for the universe, it could not take away their memories of this lifetime. They knew each other now; knew faces, knew voices, knew the link they shared. They would not be dissuaded. They had power in their veins and steel in their bones. They would find each other again.

They would not be destroyed.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Years flashed by. They all felt empty. Lance continued to pretend; to put on a happy face for those around him. His friends knew better. He slowly fell apart.

All of a sudden, he was nineteen. Out of school, living alone. Little felt permanent. He sought comfort in distraction. The loud music, pressing bodies and burning alcohol of nightclubs cuccooned him from the world. Even if it was just for a moment.

He was nineteen when he saw his dream boy again.

He had felt it as soon as he entered the club. A familiar buzzing in him, a tug of instinct, he was looking before he even realised.

And there he was.

Lance didn't even pause. Ignoring the other person trying to claim Keith’s interest, he yelled his name and raced to stand before him. They stared at one another for a moment, as realisation dawned of Keith’s face.

Keith was instinct. He was certainty. He was the fire of action.

He pulled Lance to him and slammed their lips together. Lance responded willingly, eagerly. There was no hesitation, no doubt, just the feeling of each other and the relief that they were together. It didn't matter than it was their first kiss; it was only that in this life. They knew each other.

The rush of feeling, of memories, hit them like always. But they were clearer, slower, less intense. It wasn't enough to stop them.

Contact was the key to their past, present and future. The more they touched, the more they remembered and understood. It drew them in, more addictive than any drug. They needed more.

They tumbled into Lance’s bed, impatient. Having found each other once, they had spent too long apart. They needed each other.

Love was a given. Their hearts were joined. Their souls were two parts of the same. They made each other whole. To exist without their other half was a painful half-life. Every time before, if one life ended, the other would quickly follow, trying to rejoin as soon as possible.

The existed to be together, for eternity. Forever intertwined. One and the same.

Do not assume this means they were kind. Despite its games, they were children of the Universe. Forces of nature like them created maelstroms around them.

Their re-joining was violent and desperate. It left no room for gentleness. They grasped at each other, pulling at hair and digging nails into flesh, until neither could identify where pain ended and pleasure began. In contrast, their voices were soft. Praises tumbled from Keith’s lips in reverence. Lance chanted his lover’s name like a prayer; like it could keep him from being consumed by the fire that engulfed them both.

They writhed and arched, trying to get ever closer, devouring each other and losing themselves to the ecstasy of it. As they did,their memories expanded. They became who they were before. Tears escaped them, because they knew that for now, their searching was over and they were complete.

Afterwards they were gentle. Soothing wounds and reaffirming devotion. Soft. 

Keith told Lance of his favourite dream. The one where he followed a boy, weaving through a crowded marketplace. When the boy turned, laughing, he looked like he was glowing. His warm, golden skin was brushed by sunlight and magic. Eyes that were forever changing colour, but remained the piercing blue of the clear sky. His smile could light up every corner of the Earth. 

The boy had taken his hand and pulled him into an alley. He had pushed Keith against the wall and kissed him until he could no longer think. Then they'd run again. They had been free and happy. 

He hoped they could be that way again.

They slept, curled around each other like the first time they were born. 

And somewhere, the Universe and Fate bickered until it was decided. Maybe this time, the world was ready for them. This time, they would allow them happiness. From now on, they would leave them be. 

 

\--------------------

 

One child born of the sun, another of the moon. Both as old as humanity itself, bound together, sharing a soul. Blessed and cursed to live until the world crumbled, forever being reborn. 

These children of the Universe had power that sung through their veins.

They didn't know it yet. They may not need it this life. Maybe the next one, or the one after. It didn't matter. For now, they had peace. 

And from now on, they would never be apart. 

_ Together?  _

_ Always.  _

Lives on repeat. 


End file.
